


Best Friends Always Answer To Messages

by Laila_2802



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, George Panics, GeorgeNotFound struggles, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Others are mentioned somehow, Self-Worth Issues, author slightly projecting onto George, but dream and sapnap come to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802
Summary: SapNap and Dream don't answer to Georges messages he does a little bit of panicking but it turns out even better than fine.-----------------This idea started our as dnf in my head but I thought it would be better this way, so no shipping in this piece of work only the best friendship one could wish for.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Best Friends Always Answer To Messages

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized that I share a little bit of personality traits with George so I designed his character here almost completely like me and made him react how I would.  
> So he's maybe ooc but he's not the only one.  
> But honestly I can't know for sure if what I wrote is ooc because I only know the through the internet maybe they fit perfectly with what I wrote, even though I highly doubt it. 
> 
> Also Happy Birthday to my best Friend even tho she wont read this ^^'
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It's normal that people don't answer. Even if takes a full day, George is used to it.  
People have their own lives and George knows and understands that. So when someone doesn't answer to George's texts right away they probably have other things to do.  
Be it chatting with others, work, family, sleeping or other activities, George gets that and he wouldn't normally freak out about it, he does the same thing, it's normal. 

The thing is, him, SapNap and Dream answer each other almost immediately, everytime. Sure sometimes one of them can't answer for a few hours because he's busy, maybe recording a video or editing another, maybe he's sleeping, or he's just generally not available right that instance. But in the end it usually takes no more that a few hours to get an answer. 

That's what makes George's situation a bit worrying.  
Dream hasn't answered to his text for almost a whole day. Now George isn't the kind of person to jump to conclusions, there has to be an explanation.  
Maybe Dream's internet is down or he is at a place with no internet connection.  
Or he's recording a video, even though that usually doesn't takes this long.  
He could be focused on a game he recently got, he tends to ignore the real world if he gets hooked up one something.  
In anyway there has to be a reason and maybe SapNap will know. 

They both hate me, George figures after he receives no answer from SapNap, too.

It's normal, George tells himself, and with every other person it would normal when they don't reply. But this is Dream and SapNap. That never happened before. And George's mind is having a field day right now telling him the worst of the worst. They died of an accident, how it would be both at the same time George doesn't know, bit it's not important his brain isn't reasonable in this state.  
And of course, they hate him. That's the loudest thought. They grew tired of George and didn't want to tell him personally so they decided they would just cut the contact. And it's not like George wouldn't understand if his two best friends suddenly decided to hate him, he doesn't even like himself. George has questioned this more often than he would like to admit, why would someone want to be his friend? He doesn't get it but his friends reassured him everytime that they, in fact, don't hate him. 

His thoughts never really left this train after it started gaining speed.  
He would have to cut himself off of his other friends as well if Dream and SapNap decide to hate him now. George wouldn't want to be the reason his friend group would devide in two. He would end up with no one but that's still better than forcing his friends to like him if they, in reality, don't.  
He went further down the rabbit hole by the minute, maybe the rest of his friends knew of SapNap and Dreams decision but didnt tell him. He tells himself that his friends like him and enjoy his company but it's not easy when his mind tells him different. His mind reminds him of every time one of his friends seemed even slightly annoyed at him. 

He grabs his phone on impulse and writes Dream a message explaining how he would get it if him and SapNap decide to hate him, he is quite annoying and reasonably unlikable. In the end he writes that SapNap and Dream himself should just tell him to not contact them anymore and an apology for not realizing sooner. He also tells Dream to tell SapNap his apology because he didn't think he wants to write SapNap himself and revive two rejections instead of just one from Dream.  
He sends it. 

Then he looks at the clock and realizes how late it is for him, meaning how early it is for his two friends who live in America. The chance of Dream reading his message is quite hight, if he decides to read it at all.  
George feels dread forming in his stomach, making him unnaturally nervous and uncomfortable in his owns skin.  
He opens his messages and promptly deletes his newest one. Hopefully Dream hasn't seen it jet. 

He looks at his conversations in his and Dreams chat in a trance like state, he only gets out of this state when he hears his doorbell ring.  
Confused he makes his way to his door and is literally shocked to see his two best friends, the same best friends who he thought hated him until a few seconds ago.  
They seem to be in quite a rush to get in and hug George as tight as they possibly can. 

After the hug they explain that they wanted to surprise George for Christmas and casually mentioned that they would stay a week, as if that isn't the best thing to happen to George this whole year. 

And when they all snuggle on George's couch whatching a movie Dream told that he saw the message George send and showed it to SapNap, both were equally shocked and couldn't be faster at George's house to show him how wrong he was to assume they hated him.  
And over the next week the three best friends showed each other regularly how much they loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Upon proof reading it myself the story makes less sense but I dont want to change it because I still like it, so I'm sorry for this piece of fanfiction.  
> Also tagging this was somehow really hard for me, I don't know why, if you have tags you want me to addlet me know.
> 
> Still hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
